Night in Rolling Sky
by Oreobox
Summary: Yoongi menyukai dirinya naik dalam sebuah wahana kemidi putar tiba-tiba merasa kesal akan kehadiran seorang anak laki-laki yang lancang masuk ke dalam boxnya. - BTS Min Yoongi/Suga. Park Jimin. YoonMin/MinGa/Minyoon. Yaoi. Oneshot.


**Night in Rolling Sky**

.

 **Main cast:**

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

 **Yaoi, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Rated:** T

.

Sebelumnya udah pernah dipost di tempat lain dengan judul yang sama tapi main castnya Sungyeol dan Myungsoo dari Infinite :)

.

FF ini asli buatan Ore!

Happy Reading :D

.

.

.

.

.

Ada satu wahana yang paling aku suka di taman bermain ini. Membawaku pergi mendekat dengan langit. Membawaku pergi melihat semua gemerlap lampu kota Seoul dengan jelas. Rolling Sky. Ferris Wheel ala Amusement Park.

Namaku Min Yoongi. Seseorang yang penyendiri.. Teman hanyalah sekadar menanyakan apakah ada pekerjaan rumah atau mengatakan bahwa akan ada giliran tugas piket kelas. Bahkan aku tidak mengingat nama dan wajah mereka jika tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan atau tempat lain.

Bukan aku tak pandai membawa diri dalam segerombolan orang yang bisa dikatakan teman sekelasku itu, tapi hanya saja aku adalah tipe yang tidak suka berjalan dengan banyak orang di sampingku. Tertawa nyaring bersama sehingga mengganggu sekeliling. Aku lebih suka berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang aku inginkan. Aku suka sendirian. Tanpa harus ada yang mengeluh karena tempat itu tidak cocok dengannya. Menurutku, itulah yang namanya mengutamakan privasi.

.

.

Sampai pada antrian ketika ku langkahkan kakiku masuk dalam satu box Rolling Sky. Aku duduk tenang di sisi sebelah kanan. Penjaga tengah bersiap untuk menutup pintu.

"Hei, kau sendiri saja? Tolong ijinkanku masuk ya?"

Tanpa basa-basi seorang lelaki berambut hitam legam itu lari terburu-buru masuk untuk bergabung denganku. Aku mengernyitkan alis melihat ia telah duduk di depanku. Nafasnya seperti diburu. Hei, aku ingin sendirian! Sebelum sempat aku meminta penjaga agarku turun dan membatalkan naik wahana ini, pintu sudah tertutup. Rolling Sky pun sudah bergerak.

Oh, God.

Kami membisu. Tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan. Bagaimana memulai percakapan sedangkan orang yang ingin diajak bicara adalah orang asing bagiku? Kesal sekali rasanya, kakiku spontan menghentakkan ke lantai box. Box sedikit terguncang. Tak peduli mendengar dengusan kaget dari orang di depanku ini.

Aku menerawang jauh melihat pemandangan Amusement Park. Oh, itu wahana baru yang belum pernah ku naiki. Ku dongakkan wajah melihat langit. Semoga belum terlalu larut malam sampai ku bisa turun dari sini dan menaiki wahana baru tersebut.

Box Rolling Sky kami bergerak ke atas kembali. Box berguncang, menghilangkan sedikit keseimbangan tubuhku yang tengah berdiri melihat langit. Hampir saja aku terjatuh jika saja orang yang tadi lancang masuk dalam box ini tidak menangkapku dengan cepat. Aku tepis tangannya yang memegang lengan atasku. Bekas tangannya yang menempel.. mengapa terasa panas? Errr, apa yang telahku pikirkan.

"Thanks." Ku ucapkan dengan cepat tanpa menoleh ke wajahnya.

Mendengar suaraku yang ketus, lelaki itu mengaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal sambil menyunggingkan senyum masam. Kami kembali ke tempat duduk semula. Aku harus berhati-hati karena mungkin goncangan akan terjadi kembali. Aku menggenggam erat lengan kursi. Kenapa hari ini sial sekali? Aku sampai tak bisa menikmati wahana yang ku sukai ini.

Rolling Sky bergerak. Box kami hampir mencapai puncak.

Aku menghelas napas dan menutup mataku. Waktu berjalan lambat sekali ya jika kita tidak menikmatinya. Padahal biasanya aku merasa jika aku naik Rolling Sky waktu berlalu sangat cepat.

Box ku bergerak ke puncak. Goncangan membuat mataku yang hampir terjaga harus terbuka. Berhenti. Dan.. lelaki itu menatapku lurus ke arah di mana aku duduk. Menatap lurus tepat ke bola mataku.

Loh, ternyata wajahnya.. sangat familiar. Siapa?

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku ketika sadar aku juga menatap matanya lama. Aku sedikit merasa.. ada desiran masuk dalam jantungku. Matanya yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Belum lagi rambutnya. Garis rahangnya. Menguatkan fakta bahwa ia adalah lelaki yang memiliki tampang di atas rata-rata.

Ah, tidak.. tidak. Mengapa bisa berfikir seperti itu lagi, sih?

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja menatapmu." Jawab lelaki itu.

Tidak sengaja? "Yang benar saja." Ku buang tatapanku ke arah jendela. Sunyi pun kembali menghampiri.

Kota Seoul sudah terlihat jelas. Tak pernah sekalipun aku memandang ini dengan jenuh karena dari sini aku seolah melihat miniatur kota Seoul.. Selalu saja dengan penuh antusias. Aku menyukai semua lampu-lampu toko, gedung dan mobil yang berkelap-kelip itu. Sekarang memasuki tanggal-tanggal akhir bulan Desember, lampu-lampu khas natal pun terpasang pada pohon di setiap pinggir jalan. Cantik sekali! Senyumanku terkembang. Aku hembuskan nafasku. Ternyata sudah membentuk kebulan asap. Udara mulai terasa dingin, lekasku eratkan mantelku.

"Uhm.. Udara terasa dingin di sini. Jaket tebalku ini hampir tidak berguna."

Lelaki (yang mungkin sebaya denganku) itu akhirnya menyerah dari kesunyian yang sedari tadi berlangsung. Ia mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memulai percakapan. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula dan berpindah posisi menjadi di sampingku. Lagi-lagi dia berbuat layaknya kami sudah saling mengenal. Jantungku berdesir kembali. Aku menggeser sedikit dudukku agar membuat jarak dengannya. Kenapa lelaki ini sungguh lancang? Dan kenapa Rolling Sky ini sama sekali tidak bergerak?

" _Perhatian bagi semua penumpang yang menaiki wahana Rolling Sky. Saat ini wahana tersebut mengalami sedikit kerusakan dan para teknisi sedang berusaha untuk memperbaikinya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam. Dimohon agar bersikap tenang setelah anda mendengar pemberitahuan mendadak ini. Terima kasih."_

Apa ku bilang. Hari ini sungguh sial. Seharusnya aku tidak ke sini kalau saja salah satu teman kelasku, Heoseok (dan satu-satunya nama juga wajahnya yang ku ingat) tidak menarik paksa untuk ikut pergi bersama teman-temannya. Akhir-akhirnya aku pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya dan berakhir di sini. Bersama lelaki aneh di sampingku ini.

.

.

Kepalaku terasa pening dan dada sangat sesak. Tanganku mulai berkeringat. Entah mengapa rasanya mengetahui kita terkunci lama di dalam ruangan sempit itu seperti ada ketakutan dalam jiwaku. Aku mengingat sebuah buku tentang _Claustrophobia_ yang ku baca seminggu lalu di perpustakaan, yaitu penyakit phobia terkunci dalam ruang gelap dan sempit.

Untunglah box ini terbuat dari jendela kaca yang luas di sekelilingnya. Tetapi, mungkin satu jam itu terlalu lama untukku berada di box ini. Aku mengusap keringat yang sudah membasahi kedua pelipis.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat lelaki di sebelahku. Ah, sepertinya ia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan juga (mungkin lebih parah karena terlihat sedikit pucat). Kepalaku memutar ingatan. Jika aku pikirkan, selama ini… aku terlalu ketus terhadap setiap orang di sekelilingku, sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya sih memulai percakapan. Toh, setidaknya aku akan lebih mengenal orang-orang di sekitarku seperti saat tidak sengaja aku mengobrol dengan Hoseok dua tahun lalu saat duduk di tingkat pertama Sekolah Menengah Atas.

"Ini. Pakailah sapu tanganku. Maaf sudah ku pakai duluan." Ku sodorkan sapu tangan kecil kepadanya.

Dia menatap heran ke arah sapu tangan coklat pastelku. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum ramah. Ini sungguhan—bukan karena ia tampan atau sejenisnya—aku mengenalnya! Tapi di mana? Siapa?

"Terima kasih." Sahut lelaki itu ramah. "Uhm.. aku memang sedikit memiliki penyakit _Claustrophobia._ Kau tahu?" Ujarnya sembari mengusap keringat di wajahnya.

Ah, _Claustrophobia._ Pantas ia terlihat pucat.

"Aku mungkin sedikit mengetahui itu karena sebelumnya aku pernah membaca beberapa buku tentang penyakit phobia tersebut. Tenanglah, di sini masih terang." Aku menepuk bahunya pelan-pelan, berusaha menenangkannya. Entahlah, aku menjadi iba melihatnya seperti ini. Padahal sebelumnya ia yang lancang membuatku dongkol setengah mati.

Saat tanganku mendarat di bahunya, ia tersenyum ramah kembali kepadaku. Dengan sedikit gumamannya ia mengucapkan "Terima Kasih" kepadaku. Spontan pipiku memanas.

Hei, sepertinya ini menjadi hal serius. Entah mengapa aku terperangkap dalam senyuman lelaki asing ini. Aku sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman balasan untuknya dengan kaku. Aku melepaskan telapak tanganku dengan perlahan dan berusaha fokus kepada lampu-lampu di luar.

 _Deg._ Satu.

 _Deg._ Dua.

 _Deg-deg-deg._

Uh, jantungku mulai tak terkendali. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku terhadap senyuman orang yang notabene baru ku temui sekarang? Apalagi aku sempat sebal melihatnya. Aku mengacak rambut dengan frustasi. Ayo, Min Yoongi. Buatlah sebuah topik pembicaraan agar mengurangi kegugupanmu. Batinku berperang!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara familiar berasal dari tasku. Ponselku berbunyi dan tertera nama ' _Jung Hoseok'_ sedang mencoba menghubungiku. Kebaikan Tuhan ternyata disalurkan kepada Hoseok untuk memecahkan keheningan tadi. Dengan malu, aku meminta izin lelaki asing di sebelahku untuk mengangkat telepon seluler. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, Jung Ho—"

" _Min Yoongi! Kau tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku mencarimu? Seberapa lelahnya aku bertanya-tanya kepada setiap pengunjung dari sudut sana sampai sini? Kau ini tiba-tiba menghilang hanya aku sebentar saja mengobrol dengan yang lain? Katakan kau telah menyesal dan cepat beritahu lokasimu sekarang karena sinyal ponselku jelek sekali di sini!"_

Ku jauhkan sebentar ponsel dari telingaku karena berondongan pertanyaan Hoseok yang memekakkan gendang telinga dari seberang sana. Aku berdecak mendengar tingkah Hoseok yang cerewet ini. Aku beranjak berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan mulai menghentakkan kaki.

"Ya, Jung Hoseok. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, jangan berteriak ketika sedang meneleponku. Kau pikir aku tuli? Huh, seenaknya saja kau. Ya, ya. Aku menyesal telah pergi dari gerombolanmu itu dan sekarang sialnya aku terjebak dalam wahana _Rolling Sky_ selama satu jam _._ Mungkin ini sudah berlalu sekitar 45 menit. Kau tahu? Di sini aku sulit bernapas karena kehilangan beberapa pasokan oksigen, sama seperti saat aku mendengarmu memulai celotehan tidak penting di sekolah." Cibirku sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipi. Uh, sial. Udara pun sangat tidak mendukung. Dingin sekali.

Terdengar kekehan keras menggema di box ini. Jangan kira aku yang tertawa. Aku tidak tertawa! Dengan ponsel yang masih menempel lekat pada telingaku, ku edarkan pandangan pada lelaki asing yang ternyata sudah memerah wajahnya akibat tertawa. Tangannya memegang erat perutnya. Apa yang dia tertawakan? Alisku mengerenyit.

" _Oh, My God, Yoongi. Kau ini sempat-sempatnya mencibirku saat terjebak selama satu jam di Rolling Sky? Tipe kau sekali, ya. Untung aku mengertimu. Dan itu tadi siapa yang tertawa? Kau bersama orang lain? Ya, sudah. Aku tunggu kau di bawah. Ketika kau melihatku, kau harus cepat menghampiriku? Oke?! Bye, Yoongi."_ Telepon pun diputus begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun aku diberi waktu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan tadi.

"Jung Hoseok. Mati saja kau!" Aku mengumpat pada layar ponselku. Dengan kasar, ku masukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam tas punggung kecilku. Aku kembali duduk dan… dapat ku dengar kembali suara tertawa renyah yang sama (dan sudah pasti tahu siapa pemiliknya). Astaga, ternyata saat ia tertawa pun tak mengurangi keindahannya… Damn it.

"A-apa yang kau tertawakan, orang asing? A-pa aku membuat sebuah lelucon?" Tanyaku dengan gugup. Tawanya tiba-tiba berhenti. Alis lelaki itu terpaut dan benar-benar menggambarkan ekspresi seperti orang terkejut. Tapi seketika raut wajahnya berubah.

"Dugaanku selalu benar. Kau memang unik. Terimakasih telah membuatku lupa akan phobiaku, Yoongi." Tukasnya dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Yoongi? Dari mana ia tahu namaku 'Yoongi'? Aku rasa saat aku berbicara dengan Hoseok, aku tidak menyebutkan namaku. Walaupun Hoseok memang seperti berbicara dengan orang tuli, aku yakin tidak akan terdengar suara Hoseok dari jaraknya.

"Ya… Terimakasih kembali." Jawabku sekenanya.

Logika sudah dikalahkan. Tidak salah lagi, seharusnya aku mengenalnya!

" _Perhatian bagi semua penumpang yang menaiki wahana Rolling Sky. Para Teknisi kami telah berhasil memperbaiki bagian yang terjadi kesalahan. Terimakasih kepada anda telah bersabar selama kurang-lebih satu jam ini. Dimohon tetap tenang. Atas perhatiannya, kami ucapkan terimakasih."_

Rolling Sky telah kembali bergerak. Box kami perlahan turun. Setelah percakapan terakhir, kami sama sekali tidak berbicara satu patah katapun. Kami sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku melirik sedikit ke arah orang di sampingku. Lelaki itu sedang asyik menatap langit pada malam ini. Bintang-bintang bertamburan dengan indahnya dan terlihat bulan sedang malu-malu tertutup awan. Saat aku ingin bertanya, semua kata-kataku seolah-olah lenyap entah ke mana perginya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui namaku? Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Tanpa ku sadari, ia pun telah menatapku dari pantulan kaca jendela. Ia tersenyum.

.

.

Sebentar lagi kami akan turun. Aku melihat Hoseok bersama gerombolannya tengah menunggu di dekat sana. Ku lihat jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan, sudah menunjukkan waktu 9 malam tepat. Sudah waktunya Amusement Park tutup. Aku harus meminta maaf kepada mereka yang telah menungguku.

Sebenarnya sejenak aku kaget melihat Hoseok begitu mencemaskanku walau dengan hal yang begitu berlebihan juga. Ternyata dia peduli denganku. Perasaanku menghangat tentang tersebut. Ternyata semua orang memiliki kebaikan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Harusnya aku mulai belajar memahami hal tersebut agar sadar bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang dapat hidup sendiri.

Mungkin, jika sekarang aku terjebak sendiri di dalam box ini, aku akan merasa ketakutan setengah mati dan menderita phobia juga. Ya, aku juga harus berterimakasih kepada lelaki ini.

"Thanks. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana aku terjebak sendiri di sini. Walau awalnya aku sempat kesal melihat tingkahmu yang lancang." Ku sunggingkan senyuman seramah mungkin dan ku ulurkan tangan kananku, bersedia untuk berjabat tangan. Ia membalas jabatanku dan tersenyum lebat.

Dan tiba-tiba aku teringat apa yang harus ku tanyakan!

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku sedangkan kita—"

"—Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan saat anda semua menaiki wahana ini. Kami berjanji kejadian yang sekarang tidak akan terulang untuk ke depannya. Ya, silahkan turun." Di saat situasi juga kondisi sedang dalam keadaan sangat tepat, box sudah berada di bawah dan tiba-tiba pintu box pun telah di buka oleh penjaga wahana. Spontan ku lepaskan jabatan tanganku dengan lelaki asing ini. Wajahku masih menggambarkan keterkagetan yang sangat jelas. Semua begitu cepat terjadi. Melihat wajah kagetku yang aneh, lelaki itu tertawa kembali dengan volume suara yang dilebih-lebihkan. Lelaki ini benar-benar lancang!

Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Lihat. Sekarang ia menggenggam erat telapak tangan kananku dan membantuku keluar dari box. Keadaan ini benar-benar lebih buruk daripada menaiki wahana berkecepatan tinggi, menikuk tajam dan berkelok-kelok. Hanya sebuah genggaman, jantungku seperti dipontang-panting ke atas dan ke bawah. Ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Melihatku mati kutu dan semerah kepiting rebus, —lagi—ia tertawa renyah seraya berjalan keluar dari area wahana Rolling Sky. Dari arah kanan Hoseok menghampiriku.

"Min Yoongi, _nae chingu-ya!_ Untunglah kau selamat. Kau baik-baik saja? Oh, syukurlah… and What?! Kau bergandengan tangan dengan lelaki lain dan—Hei! Bagaimana bisa kalian berdua? Kami semua setengah mati mencari kalian, ternyata sedang mesra berduaan? Dasar menyebalkan sekali, Min Yoongi! Park Jimin!" Berondong Hoseok dengan cepat dan memaksa memutuskan genggaman kami.

Tunggu. Hoseok mengenal lelaki ini? Mencari kami?

"Hoseok, tolong jelaskan. Apa kau mengenal lelaki ini? Bagaimana mungkin?" aku bergantian menatap wajah Hoseok dan lelaki asing ini dengan wajah penuh ingin tahu.

"Min Yoongi… Kau belajarlah peka terhadap sekitar. Dia ini Park Jimin, teman kelasmu sendiri. Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Kau kirimkan teman semacam Yoongi ini padaku? Bahkan dia tidak ingat wajah dan nama teman sekelasnya."

Aku sontak membelalakan kedua mataku dan menutup mulutku yang menganga lebar. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi orang yang tidak peduli seperti ini? Pantas aku pernah melihatnya, ternyata dia teman kelasku sendiri!

"HAHAHAHAHA! SUDAH AKU DUGA KAU INI UNIK, MIN YOONGI! AKU SANGAT TERTARIK PADAMU!" Lelaki asing itu, bukan maksudku teman sekelasku yang bernama Park Jimin itu tertawa lebih keras dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ah, aku sangat malu dengan diriku sendiri! Aku berjongkok lalu menutupi semua wajahku. Aku memeluk kedua kakiku. Bagaimana bisa aku tak mengenalinya? Yoongi bodoh.

Hoseok dan yang lain menimpali tawa Jimin tak kalah kerasnya.

"Asal kau tahu, Yoongi. Jimin bukan saja tertarik padamu. Tetapi ia benar-benar menyukaimu sejak kita kelas satu. Dia begitu mendambakanmu." Dan tawa ledekan Hoseok juga yang lain berganti tujuan menjadi sasaran bernama Park Jimin. Aku mendongakkan wajahku yang terlihat kaget lalu akhirnya ikut tertawa melihat wajah Jimin berubah menjadi kepiting rebus sepertiku.

"Jung Hoseok, awas kau!" Jimin mengejar Hoseok yang berlari setelah mengejek dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Jimin.

Aku janji, Tuhan. Aku akan lebih peduli dengan sekitarku. Aku akan lebih menyadari bahwa di sekelilingku banyak sekali yang menyayangiku.

Rolling Sky. Selamanya akan terus dikenang sebagai wahana yang paling terukir di dalam kumpulan kenangan indahku.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir! xD

Chapter ke-3 dari TRTVTF nanti malem mau dipost loh :3 khihihi

Maaf aku belum bisa balesin komen2 kalian di sanaaa

.

Buat readers kalo punya waktu banyak, boleh R&R nya ya hehehe buat masukan fanfic Ore ke depan biar tambah bagus dan tambah bikin seneng readers(?)

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

 **(~^o^)~love~(^o^~)**


End file.
